


Yogscast members Future Drabbles

by Fanficwriter2016



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriter2016/pseuds/Fanficwriter2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun drabbles about members of the Yogscast in the future.  For the second drabble, Lewis and Hannah are back together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogscast members Future Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and especially say if you would like stories around any of these. Thanks.
> 
> This is a work in progress and more future drabbles will be added as I think of them.

Ross Hornby smiled at his newborn son, asleep in his arms; he still couldn't believe he was finally a father. He was almost forty and thought he'd never have a family of his own but fate had intervened and he'd finally found the woman of his dreams. The woman in question had been working just down the corridor from him for years but he had been blind to see how perfect for each other they really were.

\----

 

"Hannah darling, dinner's nearly ready,” called Lewis Brindley towards the closed bedroom door.

"But Dad, I'm in the middle of a raid!" yelled the teenager, Hannah Brindley, from where she sat at her desk. Why was dinner always ready at the wrong time?

"If you aren't sitting down at the dinner table in ten minutes time, the dog will be eating your dinner," shouted Hannah Rutherford-Brindley sternly.

\---

 

Several members of the Yogscast were up on the stage for the Q&A session at MCM Comic Con. Just as they were about to take another question from their fans, Duncan stood up and held up a hand for quiet.

"Before we take another question, I have a very important question to ask one of my colleagues..."

All eyes went to Duncan, already knowing what he was going to ask and who he was going to ask.

"Kim, we've been dating for three years now and I think we're ready to go further. Will you marry me?"

\---


End file.
